


Christmas with Sam includes

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Christmas with Sam includes

  * Staying in bed as long as you can but having to get up because you’re both hungry
  * Singing and dancing as you both cook breakfast
  * Eating said breakfast and leaving the dishes for later
  * Sam surprising you with presents even though you both said that you wouldn’t buy any presents
  * Your heart filling with joy as you opened his gifts
  * _How did he manage to hide them all?_
  * You handing Sam the card you got for him and chewing your bottom lip ad you watch him open it
  * His eyebrows knitting together as he pulls out the card
  * You watch as his eyes scan the words and begin to fill with tears as he looks up at you
  * You hand him a second envelope and his shaky hand reaches for it before opening it
  * He gently pulls out the picture that you’ve stored inside as he openly begins to cry
  * He reaches for you and pulls you on his lap, you’ve given him one of the best gifts that he could ask for
  * He says nothing as he lays you down in front of the tree and proceeds to show you just how much he loves you




End file.
